The present invention relates to a container formed primarily of a plastic material and having a substantially rectangular parallelpiped shape, and designed for receiving a plurality of elongate objects, arrangeable parallel to each other. The container has a receiving part having an open side and five closed sides, and a plurality of separating walls which extend perpendicular to large side walls of the receiving part and which divide the interior space of the receiving part in a plurality of chambers for receiving each, preferably, one object. The container has also a closure part which relatively tightly covers the receiving part and which is telescopically displaceable along substantially the entire length of the receiving part. Such a container is disclosed in German patent 2,930,274.
The container of the above-described type is used, e.g., for storage and transportation of drills or similar elongate objects. The conventional containers usually are formed in a plurality of different sizes corresponding to sizes of objects to be stored and transported thereon. The receiving and closure parts are conventionally locked in a predetermined longitudinal position. The drawbacks of conventional containers consist in that they cannot be adapted for storage and transportation of objects of different length, and that the locking position of the receiving and closure parts cannot be arbitrary changed.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is a container easily adaptable for storage and transportation of objects of different lengths and having a variable locking position of the receiving and closure parts.
Another object of the invention is a container which is easily lockable and unlockable and which is adapted for use in an automatic packaging process.